Genderbend Romance
by Seltsam Tochter
Summary: It's funny how a simple "juice" from Alex's boyfriend in America can change one person so much! Follow Kagami Taiga as he goes through the vacation between his 1st and 2nd year of high school as a girl! And what's this? Aomine seems to be able to stand being around Kagami for something besides basketball and food! Find out here what lies in store for Kagami and co.! AOXFEM!KAGA
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story! I love Kuroko No Basuke, so I wanted to write something for it! So, Kagami will start off male, and then turn female, for those who are wondering or needed clarification. And I have no idea what is going on with Kagami's mom, so I will be making it up. Same goes for his dad. And away we go!**

* * *

Finally, school was done for the school year at Seiren High School. For now, there were only remedial classes and some summer clubs. One such club was the Basketball Club, which had won the Winter Cup that year. They were all happy they had won against all of the members of the Generations of Miracles, but they knew better than to get cocky. The fact that they won meant that everyone was going to be improving rapidly in order to beat them.

Currently, the Seirin Basketball Club was just finishing practice, everyone getting back into their normal clothes in order to head home for the afternoon. Well, almost everyone. A certain Kagami Taiga had promised to meet with a certain Aomine Daiki so the two could play some one-on-one. Kagami still lost in a one-on-one against Aomine, but he was definitely improving from how he played before.

"Kagami-kun, are you sure you should be playing after practice?" asked the shadow player, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll beat him for sure this time!" Kagami's eyes were ablaze with determination.

"That's what you said last time, Bakagami, and you had your ass handed to you." The captain of Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei, hid a smirk as Kagami's eye twitched and his hands clenched into fists.

"I really WILL this time!"

Kiyoshi Teppei only laughed, before walking by Kagami, patting him on the head with his hands. "That's the spirit! Well, I'll see you all later." Everyone said their goodbyes, waving as they left the gym. They had actually been practicing at a gym the couch's father's gym, the couch being Aida Riko of course.

All the way to the outside court he promised to meet Aomine at, Kagami grumbled and mumbled to himself. "I know I can beat him. I know I can. I just need to practice more. And what better way than to study the enemy up close and personal?" Kagami was so engrossed in his thinking that he hardly noticed he had arrived, bumping into something, or rather someone.

Kagami stumbled back, before looking at who he bumped into. It was Aomine.

"Oi, Bakagami! Look where you walk, will ya?"

Kagami's eye twitched, but he simply put his bag on the bench, taking off his team jacket. "Maybe if you weren't in my way I wouldn't have a need to, Ahomine!"

"Haaa? Whatever! Let's play! I've been waiting here for twenty minutes before you showed up." Aomine turned around, dribbling the ball onto the court.

"Well, I'm sorry! Some of us actually go to practice when we should." Kagami walked onto the court, all other argument lost as he got ready to play.

Without them even realizing, a few hours had passed, the sun starting to set.

"Aw, crap. Now I have to go all the way home! I'm too hungry for that!" As if on cue, Aomine's stomach growled.

Sighing, Kagami grabbed his bag. "Come on, I'll cook you some dinner. It's the least I can do for you practicing with me all the time."

"You? Cook? How about you treat me to Maji's instead?" Aomine grabbed his own bag, slinging it on his shoulder as he followed Kagami.

"Hey! I can cook. You like teriyaki burgers, right?"

"I don't just like them, I love them. They are third to basketball and then Mai-chan's breasts." Kagami could only shake his head at the pervert next to him.

"Just come with me to the store so I can get everything we need to make dinner, and I'll blow your mind with my food. This is one area I KNOW I can beat you!"

"Hmph! We'll just have to see." The two then proceeded to the store, buying everything they needed. Aomine was surprised when Kagami bought potatoes. Kagami seeing this, simply said, "I'm making homemade fries to go with them."

Once they bought everything, they headed to Kagami's place. Along the way, Aomine called home, letting his parents know he was eating at a friend's house. "Shouldn't you call your parents and let them know you are bringing someone home and that you are making dinner?"

"Huh? You don't know? I live alone. My dad and I were going to live here together, but something came up back at the office in America, so he had to stay there. So I have the place to myself."

Aomine frowned a little. "Don't you get lonely? And what about your mom?"

"I didn't know her. She passed away when I was, like, one, so I don't know much about her. And dad doesn't like to talk about her too much. He is a really emotional person, so it'll be a few more years until he can talk about her to me. But I don't mind. He has been an awesome dad. And I don't get too lonely. Alex likes to stop by unannounced and stay for a few days, so its whatever."

"Alex?" Aomine asked. He didn't think he knew an 'Alex.'

"My basketball coach from America. She was the blonde that came to the games with me on many occasions during the Winter Cup."

"That woman? Dude, how old is she? She is hot!" Aomine would never admit that he had one or two wet dreams with her in them.

"Don't even try it. She is definitely older than us. She was already out of college when I met her. She had recently had to quit the WNBA because of her eyes. Plus…I would never leave you alone with her." Kagami sent a smirk to Aomine, who could be seen slightly pouting.

"Whatever. Are we almost to your place, I'm hungry."

Kagami chuckled. "Yea, we just need to go up these stairs and then we are there." Kagami led the way, pulling out his keys and opening the door, motioning for Aomine to go inside. "Welcome to my place. Put your bag where ever, as long as it's not in the way. Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Shut the door as soon as you take your jaw off the floor."

Aomine's jaw was certainly on the floor. His apartment was spacious for one person to live in, and surprisingly very clean. He had expected to find things everywhere, and a small, one room apartment. But this was not that. He closed the door while still ogling, putting his bag by the door. Once he heard Kagami start to fix things in the kitchen, he went and leaned on the counter, looking through the opening that showed the kitchen to the living room.

"What does your dad do in order for him to be able to pay the rent here and in America? And feed your bottomless pit of a stomach." Aomine was genuinely curious. Not many people knew about Kagami. The only people being Himuro Tatsuya, his kinda brother, and maybe Kuroko. But even that didn't seem likely. Kagami wasn't the type to tell people about his private life.

"I don't know too much about it. I think he is the vice president of some large company in America. I think he was going to take over the Japan Branch, but they needed him back in America, so he stayed there. I also think he worked as that President's secretary. But I don't care too much about it. I just play basketball." While talking, Kagami had lined up everything that he would need to cook the feast he was planning on making.

Bored of watching Kagami at work, Aomine went to the couch, picking up the remote, looking for something on. He couldn't find anything and was about to ask Kagami if he had any movies, but the two-toned red head was ahead of him. "The shelf behind you has the movies if nothing is on. I also have some NBA games. Alex would record them and send them to me so I can watch how the teams are doing."

'_All he thinks about are food, sleep and basketball._ _Well, I'll have to see if I can get his mind somewhere else.'_ Aomine was smirking at the plans he was making In order to make Kagami uncomfortable.

After picking a movie, Aomine put it in the DVD player. Just when he was about to skip the preview, a heavenly smell filled his nostrils. Standing up, he followed the scent to the kitchen. He was Kagami frying hamburger patties, while at the same time sautéing some onions in another pan. From the oven, the smell of the backed fries mingled with the rest of the scents. Aomine's mouth started to water.

"Are they almost done?" he asked, not intending to scare the man wearing the apron.

Kagami gasped, jumping up a little, before turning to glare at Aomine, who was holding his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter that begged to be release. "If you laugh, so help me I will tie you down and make you watch me eat all of these." That sobered the blue haired player up. He wanted to eat them. "And to answer your question, yes. These are the last ones. Could you get plates and silverware out? The plates are in the cupboard to the right of the sink, the silverware in the drawer below it. Oh, and there are drinks in the fridge. Pick what you want. Cups are in the cupboard to the left."

Aomine did as he was told. Since Bakagami asked so nicely, he figured he should help. Plus, if his mom found out he didn't help, and she somehow would, she would give him a smack to the back of his head.

Finally, the food was done. Kagami plated the food, which consisted of a teriyaki burger, oven backed fries, and a balsamic vinaigrette salad. They sat on the couch, deciding they wanted to watch the movie. But before that…

"So? What do you think?" Kagami was trying to hide his worry. He rarely made teriyaki burgers, so he was a little nervous they would be bad.

Aomine picked up the burger, bringing it to his lips. He took a huge bite out of it. The reaction was instantaneous. Aomine started to basically inhale the burger. When he was done with it, he grabbed another from the pile on the coffee table.

"You need to turn into a girl and become my wife. If this is how you always cook, I would be living in heaven!" He took a bit out of the next burger, this time taking his time to really savor the food.

"A-Aho! Who would want to be your wife? And why would I have to be the girl?" Aomine saw a slight blush on Kagami's cheeks.

"Oh? Does this subject embarrass you? I think you would make a cute girl. Plus, your cooking is a gift from God."

"Wh-Whatever. Just press play on the movie and eat your damn food." Aomine did so, but only after letting a small chuckle leave his lips.

By the time the movie was over, they were done eating. They had polished off the burgers and fries, leaving only a little salad in the bottom of the bowl. Kagami put the dishes in the sink, deciding he would wash them tomorrow. Kagami looked at the clock, seeing how late it was.

"Hey, Ahomine. I think it might be too late for you to go home. Do you think your parents would mind if you stayed the night? I have a spare room, and we are basically the same size."

"Let me give them a call." Aomine took his cell phone to the hall. While that happened, someone knocked on Kagami's door. '_Who could it be this late at night?'_ He looked out the little viewer, seeing Alex and Tatsuya standing at the door. He opened the door for them, motioning them to come inside. Alex refused, though.

"I only came by to give you this new juice by boyfriend in the States made. He said that he wanted someone to try it, and since you have the better stomach out of all of us, I figured you should. Plus, you know good tasting food." Alex handed him a little bottle filled with a blue liquid.

"And you came all this way to give it to me?" Kagami was getting a little suspicious.

"No, we were actually nearby, since we are staying at my parent's house at the moment. We went shopping for some ice cream, and Alex knew you lived around here. And we bought you some ice cream too. Here. A whole gallon of mint chip." Tatsuya brought it out of the bag, holding in front of him. When Kagami went to grab it, it was taken away. "Drink the juice first."

Begrudgingly, Kagami took the top off of the drink before smelling it. It smelled like blue raspberry jolly ranchers. Taking a drink of it, he smiled. It tasted like blue raspberry jolly ranchers too. "This is really good! You guys should try it." The other two only shook their heads. "More for me then!" Kagami downed the rest of it before handing the bottle back to Alex.

"So, how do you feel? Anything feel different?" Alex asked.

Kagami furrowed his brows. "No. Why, should I?

"No no. The thing is that he is a scientist, so I was afraid he might have put something weird into it. But no worries. Well, I'll talk to you later. Here's your ice cream." With that, Alex and Tatsuya left. As Kagami closed the door, Aomine came up behind him.

"Who was that? And my parents said okay to me spending the night. They would prefer I did that."

"Awesome. And it was Alex and Tatsuya. But never mind that, I have ice cream!" The two went to the kitchen, grabbing spoons and eating straight from the tub.

After another movie, the two decided it was time for bed. Kagami lent Aomine some pajamas, before going to his own bed.

'_I feel like tomorrow is going to be a strange day…Oh well. My instincts have been wrong before.'_ With that last thought, Kagami went to sleep, dreaming of strange things.

* * *

**BAM! Done with chapter one. And that cliff hanger. Don't worry, the dream will be told next chapter, but you all have to wait. So, read, review, let me know what you think~!**

**Strange Daughter (Seltsam Tochter auf Deutsch)**

**W/O Intro and Outro: 2, 375 words long**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back~! I'm glad people liked the story so far! I wanted to see a fanfic about something like this happening, but couldn't find any that I really liked. So I am mostly writing this for me. I admit I can be a bit selfish. But since you all like it, it makes me want to share it with you all! Oh, and I will refer to Kagami as a HE still because that is what he identifies as. So I'll get on with this chapter now!**

* * *

_Kagami knew he was dreaming. How? It was easy really. He was back in America playing some street ball with Tatsuya and Alex. Plus…he had some…extra body parts while others were missing. Plus, he was shorter. Not by much, but it was still noticeable. And his hair was longer. But he accepted these things. After all, only in his dreams could he be a girl. So rather than freak out, he decided to just roll with it._

_ "Toss me the ball!" he called to Tatsuya, putting his hands out. Once the ball was in his hands, he dribbled to the hoop. Now, normally, he would be stopped by Alex, but now, however, he was stopped by Aomine. Glaring but determined, he advanced, only to be stopped. He turned around so his back was against Aomine's front. He dribbled the ball trying to get around him._

_ Now, he expected many things to happen. He thought maybe he could get around Aomine, or Aomine would steal the ball. What he was not thinking could EVER happen was tan arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a hug._

_ Behind him, the bluenette nuzzled into Kagami's long hair. "You are too cute, Kagami-chan. Too cute indeed…" He was turned around in Aomine's arms, Aomine's face coming closer and closer to his until…_

* * *

Kagami woke with a start, breathing heavily. He was sweating and his face was flushed. That was a new addition to the definitely not who he expected to have a fantasy about.

Sighing, Kagami leaned up, stretching. He stopped mid-stretch, frowning. For some reason, his shirt felt looser. He just assumed he stretched it in his sleep. He then put a hand to the back of his neck going to crack it; but where he expected to have short hair and skin meet his hand, he only found hair. Pausing, Kagami brought some of it to his face to look at it. _"What the fuck is this!?" _he thought to himself.

Hesitantly, he looked down. On his chest were two growths, feeling heavy now that he thought about it. Even more hesitantly, hands now shaking, he reached for the shorts that were very loose. Pulling them up, he let out a scream.

Aomine had been in dreamland until he heard that girlish scream. It had come from Kagami's room. Getting up lightning quick, he ran to the disturbance. He flung the door open. "Kagami!? Are you okay?"

Looking at the bed, he saw a huge shaking mound that was the comforter with a person under it. Cautiously going up to the bed, Aomine grabbed the blanket before ripping it off. What he saw surprised him.

Under it, he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had sun-kissed tan skin that went perfectly with her two-toned red hair and red eyes. She wore a neon green t-shirt that hung off her frame, showing off her rather large rack. Despite the large shirt, it was easy to tell she had curves to die for. The shorts she wore were almost coming off of her. They did nothing to hide her long legs. The girl, even when crouched down, could be considered tall for a girl. She had a slim, but athletic body. One feature that struck him, though, was the split eyebrows.

"K-Kagami!?" Aomine asked, not knowing if he was dreaming or not.

"D-Don't look at me, AHO! And who else could it be!?"

"But-But I thought you were a dude!"

"I AM! Or I was! I don't know anymore! I had a dream I was a girl…"Kagami trailed off before reaching out and pinching Aomine, who yelped from the pain and surprise. "Well, it must not be a dream anymore since you felt pain."

Aomine just glared, pinching Kagami's cheek. He, too, yelped. "You are supposed to pinch yourself, BAKA! Now, think back. Did you do anything, or eat something weird?"

"No!" He then paused, before his eyes widened. "Wait, that's not quite right. Alex and Tatsuya came by, and Alex had me try a juice that her boyfriend came up with. Since I have a durable stomach, they had me try it. It tasted really good."

"Well, call her up then! She can probably help you with…um…women things." Aomine looked away, blushing slightly.

Kagami just looked up at him before getting off the bed, standing right in front of Aomine. He had to look up a little more, now that he was about 6 ft. tall (about 183 cm.) instead of about 6'3" (193 cm.). "Oh? Is Ahomine embarrassed?" Kagami was smirking.

"You would be too if you realized your boobs are almost hanging out!" Aomine then looked down to them, the blush gone. "How big are they anyways? They look huge. Even bigger that Satsuki's."

Now it was Kagami's turn to turn red. "Pervert!" He turned away quickly, jostling his shirts, making them fall off, since they were too big now. The shirt was barely big enough to cover his lower half. They could only look down at the same time. All hell broke loose then, with Kagami throwing things and Aomine dodging with his reflexes.

About half an hour later, after they both had calmed down and had Aomine call Alex, there was no way he was going to have Alex hear his now higher voice over the phone, Alex, Aomine, and Tatsuya were standing in front of Kagami, who now had on his bathrobe so everything was covered.

"Well," Alex finally said, "I can report my boyfriend that he was right."

"You mean you gave me that juice knowing it could do this!?"

"Well, in all fairness, Alex and I didn't think it would work."

"You're not helping!"

"I don't know Bakagami. You might not be a handsome guy, but you make one hot chick." A pillow was thrown at his head.

"Well, where is the antidote? If he made me this way, he must be able to reverse it." His eyes narrowed as Alex wouldn't look at him. "Your boyfriend CAN fix this, right Alex?"

"Well…Like Tatsuya said, we didn't think it would work. He hasn't made an antidote yet."

It was quite for a few moments before Kagami exploded. "YOU MEAN THAT I AM STUCK LIKE THIS!?"

"Only temporarily Taiga! I'll call him and get him to fix this, okay?" Kagami calmed down some, flopping back down on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting, before huffing and dropping his arms.

"How the hell do women with large boobs cross their arms? They get in the way!"

Alex smiled. "Now you know my pain." Alex went and sat next to Kagami, pulling him into a hug. "Hey…I'm sorry this happened. How about we go shopping for girl clothes for you, and then I treat you to Maji Burgers. And I'll call your dad to let him know."

"NO! He'll just flip out and immediately fly to Japan. He needs to concentrate on his work. If this isn't fixed when it is closer to school, I'll tell him so we can figure this out. Oh shit! I have practice today!"

"I'll go with you and explain it to Riko. She'll still let you practice. Now let's go shopping!" At that point, Aomine and Tatsuya tried to leave, but Alex put a hand on each of their shoulders. "And where do you two think you are going?"

"Um, well, I have my own practice, and well, I promised Satsuki I'd meet up with her, so I should go."

Sighing, Tatsuya put a hand on Aomine's shoulder. "One: You're a bad liar. And two: once Alex has that glint in her eyes, there is no going against her." The three others in the room could only stare in resignation as Alex ran away to Kagami's room, laughing like a mad woman.

She threw some clothes at Kagami. "Put those on for now! And then we'll go.

**After Shopping (A/N: I don't feel like detailing the whole fiasco)**

"How do girls wear bras!? They are the most uncomfortable article of clothing ever. No, they are torture devices!"

"That's only because you are a G cup. Thank god we could find you a sports bra big enough. That should stop them from bouncing during practice. Which you are late for. Thank god we are almost there. After I explain everything, I'll have these two help me to your place to drop these things off. Oh, and here's the money for Maji's."

"Okay. And thanks again. How are you two holding up?" Kagami couldn't help the smirk forming on his face. You could barely see Aomine's and Tatsuya's eyes over the amount of bags they were holding. The only bag Kagami had was his team bag, and Alex had nothing.

"Fine, Onee-chan~!" It was now the guy's turn to smirk at the glare they received from Kagami.

"Yeah, Taiga-chan, we're perfectly fine~!" Aomine loved the view of Kagami's ass that was now in form fitting skinny jeans.

Turning away, Kagami was glad that they had arrived at Seiren. It was then the nervousness kicked in. "What if they don't let me play? What if they don't believe you? What if they aren't my friends anymore?"

Alex only smiled as they walked up to the gym doors. "You'll be fine. They'll believe me and you." Alex then opened the doors, sounds of sneakers on the ground reaching their ears.

"BAKAGAMI! You're…" Riko trailed off as she saw who walked in. "Ah, Alex-san. Why are you here? And where is that Bakagami? And who is that girl?" Riko looked Kagami up and down, frowning slightly at his chest that was in a tight shirt that Alex picked out. "And why are Aomine and Himuro with you as well?"

"Um…about that…" Alex then called everyone over, telling them the story about what had happened. By the time it was over, everyone stared surprised at Kagami, who was fidgeting from all the looks.

"Is that really you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's test it," Hyuuga said. He reached down and put Nigou in Kagami's face. Letting out a girly squeal, she ran behind Aomine, pressing her front to his back, causing him to try and suppress a blush.

"Yup, that's Kagami. Though…should we call him, er…her?, Kaga-chan now?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No! And I'm still a guy!" He came out from behind Aomine now. "This is reversible. We just have to get the antidote and then I can play in official games. For now, I can practice and play in summer practice games."

Izuki the next to speak up. "Does this mean that you are a lesbian for now?"

Alex and Tatsuya looked at Kagami. "You didn't tell them?" Alex asked.

"It never came up!" he said, blushing. Now Aomine was curious too.

"Tell us what, Taiga-chan~?" he asked, leaning down so his head was next to hers.

"Well…um…I am, well, bisexual. I like both guys and girls. But to be honest, I prefer guys most of the time. So…my sexual orientation is the same." Silence followed, before Riko spoke up.

"That's cool. Thank you for telling us, Kagami. Really, it doesn't matter to us, right guys?" There were affirmations and smiles from behind her. Kagami just smiled.

"So that means I got a shot at you?" Aomine asked, surprising everyone.

"What!?"

"Does that mean I can seduce you? I'm bisexual too, but I don't have a gender I prefer over the other. Though I do love me some boobs." Everyone just blinked at Aomine, including Kuroko.

Before anyone could respond, Alex grabbed Aomine's ear, dragging him to the door. "I'll see you later Taiga. Have fun at practice~!" She then left with the two boys who grabbed the bags again.

Deciding to ignore what Aomine said, Riko started practice again. "Come with me, Kagami. I have to re-evaluate your physical ability and you need to go to the girl's locker room now."

Once in the locker room, Kagami took his shirt off, knowing Riko was going to ask for that. Doing a once over, Riko sighed in relief. "Good news is that your stats have hardly changed. Some are a little lower, like power, but not by much. Your flexibility is better though. And you should be able to jump about the same height. Just remember that you are a bit shorter now."

"I'll be fine coach. I'll rely on my instincts. They should make up for the lost centimeters. I'll be out in a few minutes after I get my clothes on." Riko nodded, leaving Kagami to get dressed.

When those few minutes were up, Kagami came out in shorts similar to his old ones, but ones that fit him much better, and a loose black tank top that showed the sided of his sports bra. Riko motioned for him to do some warm up laps, which he did without complaint.

When he was done with those, Riko called everyone over for a break.

"Alright guys. Despite Kagami's condition, we are still the team that won the Winter Cup. Yes, Kiyoshi will now be an assistant coach, but we will make up for this. Don't lose courage. We have some time before the next tournament." She was about to tell them their next practice regiment, however, she remembered something that she finally got a confirmation about. "Oh! And I have great news! Our school, along with Shuutoku, Touou, Kaijou, and Yousen, will be in Kyoto next week at Rakuzan for a two week summer training camp. We'll be staying in the dorms there. I'll talk to the other coaches about your condition, Kagami. Now, let's get back to practice!"

Everyone did so, but they all looked at Kagami. Though he was trying to hide it, he was freaking out internally. He was hoping only a few people would know what happened to him, but now, it looks like everyone from the KnS was going to know. Somehow, he felt very nervous about what would happen during those two weeks.

* * *

**Word count minus Intro and Outro: 2, 340**

**So I hope this was a good chapter. Nothing too extensive, but we did get some info on Aomine and Kagami~! I wanted to make them Bi, since I still don't know if I will be turning Kagami back into a boy or not. Let me know if you think I should keep him as a girl or not in either a review or PM if you wish to be anonymous~! Auf Wiedersehen~**

**Strange Daughter (Seltsam Tochter auf Deutsch)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. I have finals coming up, but I am taking a break from studying and homework. I wanted to get this chapter out, because I won't have time to write until after the 12****th**** of June. That is the day my sister and I will be driving eight hours back home for the summer. Hopefully I can write more over the summer! But let's get started on this one first~! Oh, and I noticed I accidently spelled Seirin wrong last chapter, so I will spell it right from now on!**

* * *

The one week wait until it was time to get on the train headed for Kyoto was eventful for Seirin. On more than one occasion, Kagami forgot about being a girl and would walk into the boy's locker room, embarrassing the guys. He would get as far as getting his shirt off before someone *Hyuuga in the form of throwing a water bottle at his head* would remind him to go to the girl's locker room.

Finally, the team was sitting on the train, headed to Rakuzan. Kuroko, noticing that the boy turned girl next to him kept bouncing his leg while resting an arm on the train's windowsill while his chin was in his hand, asked, "Are you okay, Kagami-kun?"

Startled, Kagami looked down at Kuroko. "Ah, yeah. Just…nervous I guess. There will be so many people that we know, and I don't know how they'll react. As it is, Aomine is annoying about it. I can't imagine how the others will react…"

"That reminds me…How did Aomine know before anyone else?" Kuroko asked, curious. He was glad his ex-light and current light were getting along, but they still usually fought.

"Well, we were playing one-on-one when we noticed it was already late. So I invited him over for dinner and he spent the night. While he called his parents to let them know where he was at is when Alex and Tatsuya came by, so he didn't see them." Kuroko nodded.

"Well, I think you will be fine. I think if they start to do anything you can show them that your basketball hasn't diminished any." Kuroko sent Kagami a small calming smile.

Kagami returned the smile, rustling Kuroko's hair. "Thanks Kuroko. That makes me feel better."

"There is one thing that bothers me though," Kuroko said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you taller than me even though you are a girl?"

They were interrupted by Riko next. "And what is up with that rack!?"

"Well, I guess it's genetic…" Kagami pulled out a picture from his wallet, showing it to his team. This is my parent's wedding photo."

Everyone looked at it. Then at Kagami. Then back at the picture, almost like the time they found Nigou. "Are your parents even Japanese?" Koganei asked, seeing how tall they were and, in fact, Kagami's chest was genetic from his mother. Mitobe nodded at Koganei's question.

"Of course!"

"Well, you look a lot like your mom now, but more of your father's colors," Kiyoshi said, patting Kagami on the head lightly.

The rest of the train ride the team played easy, on the road games. Finally, though, they arrived in Kyoto where a bus from Rakuzan should be waiting for them.

Once they had all their things, they looked for the sign that said "Seirin" on it, heading up to the person.

"Hello. I'm Coach Aida. We are the Seirin Basketball team."

"Welcome. If you follow me, we can board the bus waiting for you. Another team arrived not too long before you, so you will be sharing the bus, if that is okay?"

"Of course! Which team was it?"

"Touou, miss."

The happy feeling Kagami just had flew away. Of course…they were all coming from Tokyo, so it would only be natural that they might run into one another. But having to see Aomine so early…this training camp was starting off not all that great.

Still, Kagami followed them to the bus where he could see the Touou members start to point at him and talk to one another. He even saw some of the old third years, like Imayoshi, who probably came to help out with training. He could only sigh, motioning for the others to get on the bus first.

Once on the bus, all conversation stopped to look at him. Sighing again, he said, "I'm only going to say this once to you all! After some unfortunate accident, I, Kagami Taiga, was turned into a girl. Deal with it, and don't ask any questions! We are currently looking for a remedy." With that, Kagami gave a small nod before heading to go sit next to Kuroko.

As he passed by a certain seat, a hand reached out, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a seat. "Hey, Taiga-chan~! Have you missed me this past week?" Aomine asked into Kagami's ear quietly.

"Ahomine! Let go! I'm going to sit with my team!" Everyone else just watched this exchange, conflicted as to what they should do.

"But there are no more seats," Aomine said, pointing back. There were, in fact, no seats open, since Furihata had sat down next to Kuroko.

Crossing his arms, as best he could, Kagami sat next to Aomine, pouting. "Fine. But stay on your side of the seat."

"You look so cute when you pout." Kagami elbowed Aomine in the ribs. "And feisty…I like that."

"Stop messing with Kagamin, Dai-chan. And why aren't you surprised? I only knew because I am the manager." Momoi was kneeling on her seat next to Imayoshi, looking back at the two.

"Remember that night last week I stayed at Kagami's?" He received a nod. "I was there when it happened."

"Oh~ I see now! What do you want us to call you know? Since you are a girl after all." Momoi looked so sincere it was hard to look her in the face.

"Uh, well, Kagami is fine. I am still me even after the change." The two smile at one another.

"Yeah, just weaker," Aomine said, ruining the atmosphere.

"I could still kick your ass, Ahomine! And don't go thinking I can't play like before. Even ask Kuroko, I play just about the same!"

"It's true," Kuroko said from behind them. The three looked in surprise. He was towards the back but was now behind them. He must have switched with Fukuda. Next to Kuroko was Nigou, who was there the entire time.

"Tetsu-kun! How are you?" Momoi asked, stars in her eyes.

While those two chatted over their heads, Aomine and Kagami were having their own conversation.

"You know, I was expecting you to be in one of those outfits Alex picked out for you." Aomine looked Kagami up and down. "Though, the baggy team jacket has its own sexiness as well. Almost like you are trying to wear your boyfriend's clothes."

"Why would I wear those to practice? They aren't practical at all!" Kagami frowned at Aomine, thinking him to be an idiot.

"Sometimes your innocence is refreshing, Taiga-chan~"

"Stop calling me that! Call me Kagami or just Taiga. But no –chan!"

Before Aomine could say anything, Imayoshi interrupted them. "When you two are done having a lovers spat, let us know, since we have arrived."

Both of them blushed, before saying in unison, "This isn't a lovers spat!" Though Aomine recovered and added quietly, "At least, not yet."

"Did you say something, Aho?" Kagami asked standing up.

"Nope! Come on, let's go. I see everyone waiting for us. Looks like we were the last groups to arrive." He saw Kagami pale, fiddling with the sleeves of his too big jacket. Giving a small smile, he pulled her into the seat, allowing everyone else to go. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little worried.

"I-It's nothing." Kagami looked away blushing. The last thing he wanted was for Aomine to make fun of him again.

"Hey, come on. You can tell me." Kagami looked at Aomine surprised. He sounded so gentle and sincere.

"W-Well…I am nervous. I don't want them to make fun of me, or treat me too differently. I am still me, but all they might see is a tall, fragile girl. I don't want that…" When Kagami heard a small, almost hidden chuckle, she looked up at Aomine, glaring. "See!? You are even laughing at me!"

Aomine put his hands on Kagami's shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just so weird to see you caring about what they think about you. Where is that fiery Tiger that would just smirk and tell them to shove it? Come on, you will always be you. Plus, Alex is asking her boyfriend to fix this. Think of this as a funny story you can tell at parties. Now come on, I'll go out there with you and warn them if they don't already know, alright?"

Kagami thought about it. "Alright. But if they laugh I get to kick their ass."

"There's the Kagami Taiga that is my rival." Aomine took Kagami's hand, leading him off the bus. Kagami only blushed. Not in a million years did he suspect that Aomine could be this gentle.

Once outside the bus, Kagami hid behind Aomine, squeezing his hand. Kagami thought he was acting this way with Aomine as his protector was because Aomine had been there when this all happened. Otherwise, he would stride out there and say it like he did on the bus earlier.

"Aominecchi! Finally! Where is Kagamicchi? We all heard he is now a she!"

"Murochin said the same thing," Murasakibara added, cocking his head to the side.

"I think this is all a joke, nanodayo. There is no way that this could happen." Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I also find this impossible. We must see for our eyes. He is hiding behind you, isn't he?" Akashi folded his arms, wanting an answer.

"Yeah, but first you all have to promise not to freak out. He is still sensitive about all of this. I can contest that he is not different."

"He's right. Kagami-kun is still the same once you get around the exterior." Kuroko appeared next to Aomine, sending Kagami a smile. "It's alright, Kagami-kun. I give you permission to beat up the people who are mean to you."

Himuro came up on Aomine's other side, taking Kagami's other hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I second that thought."

Finally, Kagami spoke. "I don't need your permission. I planned that from the very beginning." With that, Kagami came out from behind Aomine, standing between the two blue haired boys. "I might be a girl, but I can still kick all of your asses!"

There was silence, before Kise spoke up. "Kagamicchi? No way! She is too cute to be him!"

"Hey! Are you saying I am ugly as a dude!?" Kagami glared at Kise. "And I told you to stop calling me that!"

Aomine started laughing, which brought Kagami's rage upon him. All of the noise made Akashi sigh. "This going to be a very long two weeks…"

* * *

**1****st****: Yes, Kagami is OOC, but will be normal from now on. 2****nd****: Sorry for a shorter chapter. I don't have much time, but I thought I should put something out there for you all. 3****rd****: By the time you read this, there will be a poll on my profile. It will ask if Kagami will stay a boy or girl, so I can get a definitive answer~! Now, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I can't wait to see you all next time~!**

**Strange Daughter (Seltsam Tochter auf Deutsch)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides in a corner whispering to herself* They will kill me…I know they will! *Looks behind her to see she has been spotted* H-Hey everyone! Been a while, huh? Well, I'm sorry! I got home on the day I was supposed to, but I was hardly home, and then I got really sick with the stomach flu and the regular flu. Then I had to prepare for my trip to Mexico! I was going to write there, but the Wi-Fi was really bad, and there was only one outlet in my room, and if I plugged in my behemoth of a laptop, it might have overloaded the power of the bungalow. So I am starting to write this on the last plane home after I charged at the second airport. I am finishing this at a friend's house at the moment. I got into a weird funk where I just didn't want to write, but now I am writing!**

* * *

Kagami ended up surprising the other teams because, in fact, his basketball hadn't really decreased. This, of course, please the Kiseki no Sedai, though most of them would never admit it. All throughout the first day, Kise followed Kagami around, asking questions and trying to hit on him. It seemed to really annoy both Kuroko and Aomine greatly. The two blue haired boys were possessive, so they also had to try and get Kagami's attention away from the other.

At one point, Kagami was next to Midorima, happy to be away from the three previously mentioned boys. Midorima, seeing how tired Kagami was, handed him a towel, a water bottle, and a little tiger charm.

"What is this for?" Kagami asked, looking at it.

"Oha-Asa said that Leo's would have a bit of bad luck today, but if they had their lucky item it would be okay." When Kagami only blankly stared at Midorima, Midorima continued talking, blushing. "I-It's not like I went out and bought it for you specifically! I just had it on me, and since your lucky item is a tiger themed item, I thought you might want it."

Kagami looked down at the charm again, seeing how cute it was. With a smile on his face, he looked back up at Midorima. "Thanks! I don't know much about Oha-Asa, but the thought that you listened to mine and thought of me makes me happy. Also, this is a really cute charm~" Kagami reached into his bag, pulling out his cellphone, putting the charm on it. Since he was looking away, he didn't see the blush on Midorima's face, or the glares from Kise and Aomine. Kuroko almost glared, but he was staring intently at Midorima. Takao only hid his laughing at his teammates tsundereness.

"I-It's no problem." Midorima then got up and went back to practicing, not wanting to see Kagami because, and he hates to admit it, he was really cute just then. Plus, he could feel the heated looks.

After the first day of practice was over, it was close to dinner time. Everyone started walking to the cafeteria. It was Hyuuga who asked, "Is there a worker here making food for us, or are we supposed to cook?"

Riko looked over at him, smiling. "Momoi-san and I are taking care of it." She looked at Momoi, who smiled and nodded.

Everyone looked at Kagami in surprise when he screamed, "No!" He looked down embarrassed by how loud he said it, and the fact he even said it out loud, before saying, "How about I cook? And I might be able to get some help from Mitobe-sempai and Sakurai, since Aomine likes his cooking."

Riko thought about it, before nodding. "Alright. I'll leave it to you tonight. I was planning on some simple curry."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll go freshen up and then go make dinner. I'll call you when dinner is done." As Kagami rushed to his room, Touou, Seirin, and the Kiseki no Sedai sent him grateful looks, or something equivalent.

Everyone was lounging in their rooms when Riko got the call. Many of the people who knew Kagami's eating habits but not his cooking skills were a little nervous. But everyone saw Seirin looking happy, so they weren't too nervous.

When they arrived, Kagami was making the last plate. "Go ahead and sit down. It should be cooled off enough to start eating right away." The last plate was Kagami's, since it was packed much fuller than everyone else's.

It was Kuroko who took the first bite, the fork pausing in his mouth. "What's the matter, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked.

"It…It tastes so much better than last time." Kuroko then started eating with more vigor than before. Prompting everyone to start eating and marveling at the rich taste.

Riko asked, "How did you make it taste like this?"

Kagami rubbed the back of his head. "Well, they had better ingredients and spices. I started experimenting, and this is the taste that came about. Oh, and leave room for dessert. I was able to make something simple." At the prospect of dessert, Murasakibara quickened his eating, no longer as lethargic as before.

When everyone was done and the dishes put in the sink, which would be cleaned by workers over night, everyone sat and waited for Kagami to bring out the dessert. They all looked at the kitchen doors, waiting in anticipation.

Finally, he came out, rolling out caramel flan. He passed it out to everyone, all of them waiting to dig in. Murasakibara, to his annoyance, was the last to receive one, but it was a little bigger than everyone else's. "I know you like sweets, so I made yours a little bigger than everyone else's. I hope you like it~"

At that, everyone dug into their dessert, even the people who said they were full from dinner. Everyone went silent, staring at the dessert after the first bite. Kagami looked distressed. "I-Is it bad?"

"No…" Kagami looked down at Murasakibara, who had spoken while looking down at his food. He then looked up at Kagami, surprising him. The giant had sparkles in his eyes. "It is almost too good to eat~" But because it was _almost_ too good to eat, everyone started to eat again.

Murasakibara was patting his stomach when he was done. Kagami came around to grab his plate, but was stopped for a moment by Murasakibara wrapping an arm around his waist. "Can I help you?"

"Marry me."

A plate fell to the floor. Silverware fell onto plates, tables, and the floor. Everyone looked over at Murasakibara in surprise. Did he just ask what they thought they asked?

"Excuse me?" Kagami asked, thinking he heard things.

"I said marry me. I want your desserts all the time." He looked at Kagami with his usual expression.

It was then everyone heard a chair scrapping the floor. Everyone expected to see Aomine going over to Murasakibara, but was surprised when it was actually Himuro. He grabbed Kagami away from Murasakibara, wrapping the redhead in a hug.

"You can't have him. I won't consent to letting my brother marry anyone for such a reason. Not even you, Atsushi."

"What would it take to gain your consent?" Aomine asked.

"Nothing you all can do." Himuro looked down at Kagami. "We'll find you a nice guy in America. Your dad would be happy with that anyways."

Kagami then broke out of his shock. "Woah, woah! I don't have any plans for getting married yet! And dad would flip out if I told him." He turned to Murasakibara. "I won't marry you for those reasons. Now, everyone help me clean up dessert. I want to go play more basketball!" Kagami then walked away, blocking the experience form his mind.

While everyone was getting the plates together, a few people in the crowd were figuring out ways to gain the favor of Himuro.

* * *

**I know…Its short, but I wanted to give you all something. I have been busy looking for a summer job, and it has been hectic! And I was uninspired to write, so I didn't. I hope the next chapter will be longer and better!**

**Strange Daughter (Seltsam Tochter auf Deutsch)**


End file.
